


Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time - Alternate short's

by Ozziegrl



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozziegrl/pseuds/Ozziegrl
Summary: Skimming the PrologueThis intro is a skim over the Prologue in Ikemen Sengoku: Romance across time. This is just short stories using different versions of my same character MC with the different warlords. Her personal history may vary between one story and the next. Basically me just having ‘fun’ with my character - Alana. I’m also going to attempt to write some NSFW which I haven’t done before. I welcome advice.





	Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time - Alternate short's

*~*

Alana couldn't believe what had just happened. The last couple of hours had seemed like it was a nightmare… the type you wanted to forget all about. She swore under her breath as she peaked out from one of the trees she had taken refuge behind. First she just suddenly appeared in a burning building when seconds before she had been in the pouring rain. Then she stopped some man from stabbing another, met a few others, then the guy she rescued says: _ ‘How would you like to rule the world at my side?’ _ Nobunaga Oda's words still rang through her mind. What _ was _ that? 

‘_Demons roam the woods at night…’ _The travelling Monk, Kennyo had told her when she had run into him. Her first thought after hearing that had been ‘You don’t say’. That scar down his face and the aura that surrounded him had spooked her, so it hadn't taken her long to put some distance between them either. After what she had deemed roughly fifteen minutes of racing through the forest she stopped, keeping herself hidden while she caught her breath and tried to get her bearings. Thank goodness her line of work kept her fit, otherwise she might not have escaped. Alana felt that she was probably still in shock from finding out she was in 1582. It was a lot to take in.

Thinking over the events of the night thus far, the young woman figured she had met four Sengoku era Warlords… Firstly Nobunaga Oda who she had unwittingly saved from being assassinated, then came Mitsunari Ishida, Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Alana knew who they were because of her friend and fellow circus performer, Yumi Mikumo. Her friend was a Japanese history buff and of Japanese descent, moving out to Australia when she was twelve. Part of the girls routine had been based on the Ninja and Samurai. She had met Yumi’s cousin Sasuke Mikumo when they had been touring in Europe. He had come to see Yumi perform and Alana had been dragged along with the two history nerds when they had caught up after the show. Alana had learnt more of ancient Japanese history that night than she ever thought she would and found herself interested in spite of herself. Of course she knew her own present day history when it came to Japan during World War 2 and though she found a lot of their actions barbaric she wasn’t one to hold a grudge. It was all history now anyhow and she couldn’t ask for a better friend than Yumi. Alana had been welcomed into Yumi’s family since she shared a close relationship with their daughter and because she had no immediate family. She was an only child after she lost her parents to a car accident when she was twelve. Since Japan was the next country the circus was touring in, it led to the girls getting there a week earlier than the rest of the circus. She and Yumi went to meet up with her family. Yumi's parents had returned to Japan once they had retired and hadn't seen their daughter - or Alana - for nearly twelve months. 

Reigning in her thoughts, she heard no sound of pursuit so pushed away from the tree, silently making her way into a clearing. Alana felt like she was walking on eggshells, jumping at any unfamiliar sound and found herself spooked into running again. The young woman kept looking over her shoulder as she ran, trying to make sure she wasn’t being pursued. “Watch it!” A male voice sounded close, just before someone grabbed hold of her arm. It was enough to jolt her off her feet. She expected to fall on the hard ground and was very surprised that she didn’t… instead she had fallen onto the young man who had grabbed her. Very embarrassed, Alana tried to get off the man only for him to grab her again.”Not that way”, he’d said. Usually she wasn’t clumsy like this… normally she was well coordinated and aware of her surroundings.The only excuse she could think of was that she was still unnerved and in total culture shock. Somehow she had traveled back in time by 500 years. After a couple more stops and starts, the young foreign girl placed her hand into the young man’s offered one and let him lead her away from what turned out to be a cliff top. He had saved her life. Alana looked at the man that was leading her towards the treeline. It felt nice how he was holding her hand and he was attractive in a boyishly handsome kind of way. She thought he could be around her age.

“What’s this, Yuki? We’ve been here ten minutes and you’ve found yourself a girl? I’m so proud!” The voice of the man who spoke was smooth as honey. Just hearing him speak sent her heart racing. “Don’t tease me Lord Shingen. She was about to take a dive off a cliff.” Alana didn’t have time to process her thoughts as she attempted to defend herself without incriminating herself. Then she had more trouble when the smooth talking Shingen turned his flirtatious attention to her. “Hmm. Smoke from Honno-ji and a woman all alone at night. Perhaps you’re a ghost? Though you’re the most beautiful ghost I’ve ever seen.” _ Is this guy flirting with me? _Whatever he was doing he managed to get her all flustered. 

“Your ability to spew cheap pick-up lines never ceases to amaze me.” Alana looked from one stunning man to the other. “I just call it like I see it, Kenshin.” ‘_Shingen’ and ‘Kenshin’ Two more famous names of Warlords. Weren’t they supposed to be rivals? _Another handsome man joined them who they referred to as Yoshimoto. What was in the water around here? All these men were so good looking it wasn’t funny. It was certainly a night for meeting famous Warlords. As she thought this another man arrived from the edge of the thicket. Strangely, his footsteps didn’t make a sound. “My Lords, I’ve returned. Nobunaga’s forces have extinguished the fires at Honno-ji.” He was dressed for camouflage and ease of movement, with close fitting layers that wouldn’t rustle. There was something about his voice… Kenshin was the one who answered him, “Thank you for your investigation, Sasuke. So, I presume Nobunaga is alive then?” The ninja answered, “Yes”. _Sasuke_? With his face coverings she couldn’t get a good enough look at him. She listened quietly as they spoke about Nobunaga and thought to herself that there was no way possible that she would mention her part in all of that. Feeling that someone was watching her, Alana looked back at the ninja. “You--” he said eliciting a response, “Me?” _It’s not … is it? Can it be…? _Kenshin looked from Sasuke to Alana before saying, “We happened to run into her here. Do you know this woman?” Alana caught a brief glint in the ninja’s eyes before he answered, “No. I was mistaken. Though I spotted a village on the way here. She must be from there. I’ll escort her home.” The Australian couldn’t help but blush when Shingen spoke, “Moving quick, aren’t you Sasuke? Give the rest of us a chance will you?” Sasuke answered him in an exasperated tone of voice, “Lord Shingen, please. You and the others should return to the city.” Excusing himself, Sasuke took her hand and led her back into the forest. She found that like when Yuki had held her hand, it felt nice, though she did put up a slight protest. “Hold on, you’ve got it wrong. I’m not from a village or anywhere near here--” Alana spluttered. “I know. I’ve been expecting you.” He murmured softly so that only she heard him. Her eyes widened as he said this. He kept leading her further away from the other men until he deemed them far enough to be out of hearing. Pulling down his face coverings he asked, “Do you recognise me now Alana?” Her jaw dropped, “Sasuke! How…? How are you a ninja?”

Having taken a seat on a fallen log, Alana listened as Sasuke explained what had happened to them and that they were in an alternate timeline. It amazed her that he had arrived four years before she had and that he was now a trained ninja! She was going to go with him until they heard the sound of horses approaching and a voice yelling out, “Alana! Where are you? Come out!” Recognising it as coming from one of Nobunaga’s men Alana groaned. She got to her feet and started to head away from the direction the searchers were coming from. Sasuke hadn’t said a word, just disappeared into the shadows, leaving her to face the men that came into view too quickly for her to make an escape, putting a stop to her taking off again. The first was Hideyoshi, followed closely by a man she hadn’t seen before. This one wore an eyepatch. She faced them on the defensive, giving as good as she got as Hideyoshi had a go at her for running from Nobunaga. Apparently it was the ‘wrong’ thing to do.

The other man then chose to speak, both remaining on their horses, circling around her in the clearing. “You’re Alana? A stalwart lass indeed. I’ve no doubt you’re the woman who defied Lord Nobunaga.” She rounded on him, “And you are? Someone else I’m supposed to recognise?” The one-eyed man answered her with a grin, “I’d be pleased if you did, but now’s not the best time to talk.” Hearing a sound behind her, Alana spun around, backing away from Hideyoshi as he got a little too close for her comfort. It turned out a calculated move as the other man had used the distraction to get closer behind her, effortlessly swooping her up and placing her in front of him on his horse. Despite all of her struggles he soon had her tucked snugly against his chest where she had a fine view of his domineering smile. “Masamune Date. Remember it, Alana.” A shiver coursed through her as he spoke into her ear. _ Right. Obviously, he’s Masamune Date. I’m way over my quota on famous warlords tonight, _ she thought to herself as Hideyoshi explained who exactly the other man was. It didn’t matter how much she protested, the Head of the Date Clan wouldn’t let her go. 

It was a long but fast ride, all the way to Azuchi Castle. Under different circumstances and if she hadn’t been so stressed she might have enjoyed the thrill of riding that fast. All she could think about on the way was how to get away from Nobunaga and his men and back to Sasuke. _ Think Alana, Think! Escape and evade… you need to focus! _ Not that it did her any good. Between the disorientation of the time travel, the smoke from the Temple fire and the long ride to the Castle, Alana was feeling pretty fatigued by the time they got to their destination. “Here we are Alana. Azuchi Castle, home of the Oda forces.” Masamune’s voice sounded in her ear, the young woman not being able to stop the shiver that went down her spine when she felt his breath on her neck and ear. He was enjoying himself far too much and refused to let go of her, probably because he knew she’d try and run as soon as he did. Her eyes roamed over the Castle, never having seen the likes of it before. What surprised her the most though was the reception that Hideyoshi got upon his return. “So he’s popular with the ladies then...” Alana murmured. With a chuckle Masamune answered her, “That’s how he normally is. I guess you’re just special.” There were women lining the gates calling out to him, welcoming him back like he was a rockstar. Shaking his head Masamune commented, “How can you get this welcome every single time, Hideyoshi? Break a heart or two, will you?” The two men grinned at each other as if this was a regular routine. “What do you take me for?” was his response. He got off his horse and went to greet his admirers. All of the warlords she’d met so far were all good looking and apart from Hideyoshi, most had flirted with her. That was something she could never get used to and she didn’t know how to handle it. She knew how to argue, to talk back, but flirt? That was a whole different ball game. Alana had always avoided romantic entanglements, much to the dismay of her friend Yumi who had tried numerous occasions to set her up. While she had no trouble working with men, when it came to dating she’d steered clear. Yumi kept telling her that one day some guy was going to sweep her off her feet and she would fall head over heels in love with him. Her response had always been ‘I’ll believe it when I see it and not before.’ She listened to what Masamune was saying as she watched another Sengoku playboy in action. 

It was while she was watching Hideyoshi that she heard another voice calling out above the sounds of the gaggle of admirers. “Welcome back, Lord Hideyoshi ,Lord Masamune.” Mitsunari said. Standing in the shadows next to Mitsunari she saw a petite young man, a tousle of fawn-coloured hair on his head. Masamune, seeing Mitsunari and the young man up ahead, turned to Alana and smiled. “Even Ieyasu came out to say hi. That’s rare.” Before she could censor her words Alana blurted out, “Ieyasu? Ieyasu Tokugawa is here…?” Indicating to him, Masamune stated, “Right there, actually. He’s the sourpuss next to Mitsunari. You should take this chance to say hi.” She figured that Sasuke would flip out if he knew she was about to meet his idle. 

Masamune then helped her off the horse and led her by the hand through Hideyoshi’s throng of admirers. She noticed he still wasn’t giving her a chance to escape. He was the third man to take hold of her hand in a short period of time. They stopped at the gate where Mitsunari and the man who was supposedly Ieyasu Tokugawa, waited. “I’ve been expecting your arrival, Lady Alana.” Mitsunari gave her a bright smile. Alana gave herself a mental shake, having more important things to think about. “Mitsunari, I don’t have anything more to say to Nobunaga--” She couldn’t believe it when Ieyasu talked right over her “She looks pitiful.” He delivering his harsh assessment with a disapproving frown. “You’re Alana?” The young woman couldn’t help glaring at him or the sarcasm that seeped into her tone as she responded, “Yes. So, wow, you’re Ieyasu?” His response was no less blunt, “What if I am?” This time the Australian girl forced a deceptively innocent expression onto her face, “What if you are, what?” 

So far she was not impressed by the future founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate or with Hideyoshi. She stood beside Mitsunari while the other warlords teased and tickled the ‘sourpuss’. Alana figured that she’d bide her time with regards to her escape so she could get to know the ‘lay of the land’ so to speak. It would give her a better chance of a success. At Mitsunari’s suggestion they all moved into the Castle where three of the men headed off in one direction and the gently spoken Mitsunari showed her to the room on the first floor that had been allocated to her. He told her to rest up a bit and that someone would be by to collect her shortly to take her to Nobunaga. 

The room was nice and spacious with a medium sized window, a folding screen that she could change behind, a small desk and a futon. She looked out of the window and saw that her room overlooked a garden. She looked behind the screen and was happy to see her backpack sitting there. What a relief! It didn’t look as though anyone had rifled through it either. At least they had respected her privacy. Taking it with her, she sank to the floor under the window and checked it just to make sure everything was there. It was. 

Alana was just finishing up putting everything away when she heard a ‘tock’ noise coming from the ceiling, making her look up. “Excuse me, Alana. I’m not bothering you am I?” A most welcome visitor asked. “Sasuke! Am I ever glad to see you!” As he dropped to silently land on the floor, Alana jumped up and threw her arms around him - an action that was out of character to how she normally acted. She was just so relieved to see a familiar face. He gave a startled look before hesitantly putting his arms around her to return the embrace. The young woman sighed resting her head against his shoulder for a moment before she pulled away from him. He explained how he had followed her to Azuchi and had figured a few things out. 

“In watching you I’ve pieced together much of what happened. You’ve gotten yourself into some trouble.” A shiver went down her spine as his voice softly spoke. “I’m sure you’ve been through worse in your four years here. I mean, it made you into a textbook ninja.” He shook his head at her, “There’s trouble, and then there’s Trouble. That said, I forgot to tell you something important back in the forest.” Alana sent a silent prayer up that it be good news. “I mentioned I was researching a way for us to get home? Recently, I was able to confirm that the wormhole opens here at fixed periods.” Alana inhaled sharply, “Really! Then that means--” Yumi’s cousin put his hands up in warning, “Please, keep your voice down. I’m not supposed to be here and it would be bad if I were caught.” Chagrined she responded, not having realised that her voice had raised in her excitement. “Sorry.” _ Right. Finding what is obviously an enemy ninja in your castle would be classically, bad. _

“I’ll be concise. The next wormhole will provide our way home.” The young woman let out the breath she’d taken when he started speaking again. _ A way to return to the future! _ “Leaving the rationale behind its recurrence aside, according to my data, the next traversable wormhole will appear in three months. I’m still calculating its location, but chances are good that if we make contact with it, we’ll return to the present.” She placed a hand on Sasuke’s arm, “All you need to tell me is that we can get back. I am so relieved!” Alana dropped her arm as he went on, “However, it’s best if you spend these next three months here.” A puzzled and disappointed look crossed her features, “In Azuchi? Why don’t I just come with you?” His answer made her sigh once more. “We’re in the midst of a chaotic civil war, one that’s now further away from ending than the one in our timeline. Besides, Nobunaga and his men seem rather fond of you. I doubt they’d let you go easily.” She sighed in response to that. “Yeah, given their habit of hunting me like a game animal.” Sasuke looked sympathetic, “I’ll check on you though. If you run into any trouble, send a smoke signal.” I gave a short laugh, “Smoke signal, right-o. Pity we can’t use our mobile phones here.” 

She sighed again as his lips turned up ever so slightly before he add, “One more thing. Don’t get deeply involved with the people of this time.” She shook her head, “Deeply involved? Sasuke, I’m going to be in close contact with them for three months.” He then specified, “That is to say, don’t fall in _ love _ . It might cloud your desire to return to the future.” This time she did laugh softly, “Haha, love? There’s no worry of that happening. Have you talked to any of these guys? I think I’ve met the who’s who of Warlords in the last 16 or so hours and I don’t think much of any of them...” Alana shook her head again, “I don’t intend to fall in love. I’m sure Yumi told you I haven’t even gone on a date...” which was the complete opposite of his cousin, Yumi. She didn’t add that she hadn’t even been kissed… which she figured was quite rare for a girl in her twenties. “...All right.” His lips turned up slightly in a smile - a miniscule change from his normally expressionless face, “I recommend you keep the fact that you come from the present a secret too.” She gave a nod, “Yes, right. Not that anyone believes, I mean would believe it.” ‘ _ Just as well the two that I mentioned it to don’t believe me and just thought I was smoke addled.’ _ She thought to herself.

“My employer is in the city below and I’m staying with him. I’ll be able to come to your aid quickly.” Sasuke continued. She looked at him with a slightly puzzled look on her face, “ Your employer? What are you here for--” Her question went unanswered as Sasuke’s gaze shot to the door. _ Someone was coming. _ “We’ll speak more later. Farewell.” Pulling up his mask with one hand, Sasuke vaulted out the open window with the other. A moment later her door slid open and Mitsuhide appeared, “I see you weren’t able to get away from Nobunaga after all.” Her eyes flashed briefly with her rebellion before she schooled her expression. “He’s calling for you. Nobunaga that is. He wants to see you.” She rolled my eyes, _ Of course he does… _ “Okay”. Mitsuhide said no more and turned to go. Alana followed, catching up to walk beside him. _ Hmm… in my timeline he betrayed Nobunaga in the history I know and arranged the assassination at Honno-ji. But the person I saw attacking Nobunaga was different. Doesn’t mean he’s off the hook though. _ She thought to herself as she kept up with him. 

The closer they got though, the more she dragged her feet, having to force herself to walk to this unwanted audience. ‘You’ll damage them if you keep squeezing so tightly.” She looked up at Mitsuhide wondering what he was talking about. He reached over and took one of her hands in his. Alana hadn’t realised that she’d been squeezing her hands so tightly her knuckles were white. Then Mitsuhide took her borrowed hand and kissed it. The young woman gasped and immediately snatched her hand from his grasp, stepping back from him, “What do you think you’re doing?” He smirked at her, “Trying to calm you down.” For someone known as a snake he was just as good looking as the others all were. She took a steadying breath before saying, “Just so you know, it didn’t work.” His smirk widened and she noticed a glint in his golden eyes before it was gone. “I beg your forgiveness.” It was the least sincere apology she’d ever heard. Still smiling, Mitsuhide kept walking. Alana figured he was just messing with her. He was very hard to read… in fact he was dangerously unreadable. Reminding herself to be wary she followed at a safe distance. It seemed she’d have to be wary of the majority of these warlords. The only one that hadn’t tried cracking onto her was Mitsunari, who came across as very innocent in that regard. Deep in the castle they came to a stop in front of a wall of gorgeously painted screens. As they slid open the Lord of the castle spoke. “You kept me waiting, Alana.”

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
